Valentine's Day
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: How does Lilly and Scotty spend Valentine's Day together; warning sexual situations ahead. Now Finished!
1. The Day before Valentine's Day

The snow was already falling down outside, as Scotty walked faster to Lilly's apartment. He had received a text message, alerting him to come over right away. It wasn't an urgent message but still it made him worry. Much to his own surprise, she answered it, with her eyes looking soft and seductive.

"You alright?" Scotty asked, feeling like a jerk for even saying that.

Lilly's lips curled into a smile," Yeah, "as she pushed him up against the wall. Her lips pressing hard against his, as he gave in slowly. Soon the two were kissing each other passionately, even as they made their way over to the couch, before Scotty felt he pushing him down.

"Upstairs Lil," he breathed, while feeling her upon his again. He ran his hands down her back, as the two continued kissing one another. Scotty breathed in hard, while staring up into two blue eyes, seeing the romance mixing between them, "Let's go upstairs."

She smiled softly," No, I've always wanted to fuck you in front of the fire," her voice soft and seductive, while watching him taking off his tight black t-shirt, before she took off hers. He had indeed waited too long to know just how beautiful that Lilly was, as Scotty pulled her down once again; this time kissing not only her lips but both sides of her neck.

Not only did he find a certain spot on her neck, it made her moan loudly, "Scotty," she breathed, before feeling his hot breath between her breasts. More moans and sighs came flowing out, while he unclasps her bra. Scotty had been with a lot of women, but indeed Lilly had the most perfect breasts. Her nipples were pink and inviting, as he gently sucked on one of them.

Lilly pulled away, "Not so fast," her voice now fully seductive, while undoing both the button and zipper of his jeans, as Scotty now kicked them off. He then pulled her closure, before her jeans resided on the floor.

The two now kissed passionately, while Scotty's heart raced inside," Lilly," he breathed feeling a throbbing sensation between his legs. Without a word, she then straddled him before moving grinding her hips faster against his.

"God Lilly, that's it," he moaned, while the fire crackled in the fireplace. Both had never made love in front of a fire, but this was first for them both. Lilly moaned while increasing the speeding, her heart pounding inside, feeling Scotty thrusting along with her.

For the past seven years she had fantasized about being with him. Perhaps being that tomorrow was Valentine's Day, Lilly felt the need for love, the need for romance with someone she had known for a long time.

Soon their breaths accented into a series of heavy pants, before each one of them climaxed loudly. After wards, Lilly now rested her head on Scotty's chest, still hearing the thudding of his heartbeat.

"You were incredible," he said," I love you," finally admitting the words that hadn't been say in merely seven years.

He continued holding her close, while breathing in her scent. Lilly was indeed beautiful, but perhaps they both were in need of each other. A little awhile later, she got up and went into the kitchen, until feeling a pair of lips kissing each side of her neck.

"Scotty," she moaned, feeling him sucking a certain area on her neck that practically drove her wild. Her breathing increased, "Your making me wet," feeling his hot breath on her skin.

He was growing increasing aroused, while speaking seductively to her in Spanish. It clearly made her practically dripping, feeling him picking her up; bridal style and whisking her upstairs. From there, Lilly's back was against the comforters while Scotty was on top.

She felt his erection pressing against her," Fuck me Scotty," as his mouth then silenced hers.

He now shoved himself all the way up to the hilt, while trusted faster. Lilly gasped while moving along with him, while Scotty went a bit harder. Her moans drove him crazy, while her legs now remained on his shoulders.

"Open them," he breathed.

Lilly's breathing was increasing fast, while feeling him hitting a certain spot. Her moans were erratic but indeed a bit turn out, who would have ever known that Lilly Rush was extremely vocal during sex. Not that he minded that at all, especially after what she had just done to him on the couch.

Scotty increasing the speed some more, pushing her even closer to her release.

"Hold it back," he grunted.

"No, I can't," she responded in a series of pants, but after the feeling had passed. He continued to thrusting deeper and harder, feeling himself growing closer. Their bodies now were hot and sweat, while Scotty's muscular body pressed harder against hers.

The sound of Lilly begging and crying in pleasure, only increase as she screamed out his name as she came. Her hard orgasm sent Scotty over the edge in deep pleasure, spilling his warm seed deep inside.

Scotty now rolled over, still breathing harder, along with Lilly. Both hearts were each beating wildly inside, while trying to catch their breaths. From her point of view, she watched his chest rising and falling fast. For years, Lilly had imagined what was hiding from underneath that suit, before realizing that he was now watching her.

After going underneath the covers, she snuggled against him. Scotty now glanced over," You alright with me staying over like this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied," I just am sick of being alone."

That was something that he could also agree on," How about we start dating, see where takes us?" while lying back, as her head now rested on his shoulder. Scotty peered into her blue eyes," So was the call of this blizzard, just a pun to get me into your bed?"

Lilly smiled," Isn't tomorrow your Holiday; Valentine's Day," as she empathized the first five letters, hearing him chuckling," So that makes it even worth celebrating."

Slowly, Scotty watched as her eyes now closed. His lips now pressed against her cheek, whispering something soft in Spanish before joining her in dreamland. During the course of the night, the two detectives lay together nude underneath both the sheets and blankets. Their hearts now less lonely than before.

Tomorrow would be mark a very Special Seductive Valentine's Day for them both...


	2. A Sexual Valentine's Day PTI

On the morning of Valentine's Day, Lilly awoke breathless while feeling Scotty's mouth suck and kissing at one of side of her neck. She moaned feverishly, as he continued to do this. Her heart rate increased, while feeling his hot, breath on her porcelain skin. His breatheless words in Spanish, mixing with growls, made her practically wet inside.

Scotty couldn't get enough of her, as he whispered seductive things in her ear. Lilly was now toying with one of her nipples, adding to the pleasure. Between this and the sound of Scotty growling seductive words into her ears, she was clearly very aroused.

His hand now slipped between her legs, feeling the dampness, while flicking his fingers against her clit; several times," I always wanted to taste you," hearing her moaning loudly," So wet. Scotty continued letting his finger run along her folds, knowing just how many cold showers had had to take, after waking up hard from dreaming about Lilly.

Just then she turned over, so that they both were facing each other. She now reached over, taking him into her hand, while beginning to tease him to hardness. Lilly increased the pressure, while noticing just how big he was," How often did you fantasize about me?"

" Everynight," moaned Scotty, " You made me so hard, drove me to that edge," he breathed, " All inside the interrogation room."

This made Lilly increase the speed, while doing something that caused him to thrust his hips harder. She grinned, noting the pleasurable reaction," What other ones made you this hard," she replied in a very seductive tone.

Scotty groaned loudly," I'm watching you on my bed, pleasuring yourself. Oh god Lil," he gasped, while feeling Lilly pleasuring him faster. He now was panting harder, feeling himself moving closer to his own release, with images from that fantasy flashing over and over again.

As he orgasm hit, Lilly continued pumping him until Scotty's body relax. She then threw one that blanket to the floor, before kissing his lips," Not made for 2am right?"

Glancing over at the clock, Scotty now pulled her closer for another kiss, " How about around 8am, I'll make you some breakfast?"

" I thought you said that you-," her words were now cut off by his lips brushing against hers. His hand now softly stroked her face, before watching her eyes slowly closing. She looked so beautiful while asleep; Lilly indeed was his one true love.

He knew that right at this moment, while watching her sleeping beside him. How her chest softly rose and fell with each breath, but by 7am; the two were engaging in hard, heavy sex. It didn't matter that, Lilly had managed to pull him out of a deep sleep. He couldn't get enough of her, perhaps that was his own addiction; sexually speaking.

Soon after, the two found each other kissing inside of her bathroom. With one fluid motion, they both stepped into the hot shower. Lilly took her time while working the shampoo through Scotty's scalp, until letting him washing it away. Next she lathered up some body wash; for men onto a washcloth. How she had what he used was beyond him.

Indeed Scotty was much hotter without any clothes on, but now stopped her," My turn," he whispered, while lathering up some of her body wash," So that Vanilla you wear came from this," discovering where that smell he liked came from.

Closing her eyes, Lilly felt him running the washcloth all over her entire body. Just about every part of her, ached for more, feeling his hand running down one of her legs. With a breath, she parted them; allowing him more access.

Scotty's hand now move upward, flickering over her mound. Her body tensing in pleasure, before pushing him up against the wall, this time she wanted to completely blow his mind. With the shower head still beating down on them, Lilly's tongue swirled around the tip of his penis. He hardened instantly in her hand, as she slowly guided it into her mouth.

From above, Scotty watched seeing the woman that he loved so much, doing this to him. He now felt her beginning to suck him hard," That's it, " he breathed," Oh God Lil," feeling the pleasure tingling inside.

What he didn't know was that Lilly had a few tricks up her sleave, but soon was pumping his hips, while panting harder. Whatever she was doing was making him feel extremely good, especially feeling the vibrations of Lilly humming. He had rememeber a few girls doing that to him, but none were as sexy as she was.

It wasn't long before Scotty exploded hard and loud in pleasure, in a such a way that he never had experienced quite like it before, while yelling out her name. After his orgasm had faded, he was still breathing quite heavily against the wall.

Lilly now continued to shower herself, knowing that he was watching her. She began toying with her nipples, seeing his reaction. With one motion, Scotty had her up against the wall, as the steam filled up the doors.

Not long after a very steamy shower, the two got out together. This was just the Start of a Very Special Valentine's Sexual Day Breakfast that was just up ahead.


	3. Valentine's Day Breakfast and Dinner

_I finally found some inspiration to write another chapter, I lost interest in this story for awhile. I could use some suggestions, I'm lacking some imagination on this story. Enjoy, the next chapter will be longer..._

* * *

While Lilly was cooking them both breakfast, she felt Scotty toying with her clit with his fingers from behind. She gasped, feeling herself growing wet with desire. He was just too good, especially after experiencing mulitple orgasms in the shower.

Her breath now quickened, before the senstation had stopped. By then, Lilly needed more of him; urgently needing to be satisified once again. She then climbed onto the table, and spread her legs, needing him to make her wither in pleasure.

Scotty's fingers now slipped into her core, feeling the intense wetness. He liked when Lilly was this wet, especially now, before toying with a certain spot with his fingers, while his other hand continued pleasuring her clit.

" UH," Lilly gasped loudly," RIGHT THERE!", as her hips thrusted back and forth,rythmically. She cried out needing more of this pleasure, while feeling his fingers stroking, and teasing inside of her. Her body now withered, with shrieks of moans,as her breaths now were turning into pants.

Suddently her eyes snapped shut, as she exploded loudly. Her muscles clenching hard around Scotty's fingers, while Lilly continued thrusting her hips, as she rode out her orgasm. When she finally relaxed, he removed his fingers from her, drawing them to his mouth; tasting her.

With another fluid motion, Lilly now got off the table, motioning for him to lie back. Scotty obeyed, as he felt her warm hand, wrapping around his throbbing erection. He soon was gasping loudly, while she was giving him a handjob. This wasn't just an ordinary one, but something that made him moan like he never had done before.

Lilly then proceeded to finish him off with a blowjob, which left him breathing extremely hard. Once satisfied, now put back on her bathrobe and proceeded to cook them both some breakfast. That didn't go without feeling his lips on her neck," Scotty, I'm trying to cook."

"I know, but I can't get enough of you," he whispered," Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

She smiled softly, but didn't speak a single word of it. After Scotty had changed and cleaned up the table, he then handed her a bouqet of red roses," Thought you weren't going to receive this?" seeing that she was taken aback by this," Went out for this early this mornin, before you woke up. Figured that I'd surprise you."

" Between sex and this, I think we're heading in the right direction," as she gave him a kiss," So why don't you sit down, so we can eat breakfast together."

Just after breakfast, it was Scotty's turn to wash them, while Lilly got dressed upstairs. Once she came down in a pair of tight blue jeans and a red shirt, he eyed her," There is really a reason for why you always wear tight pants to work, for me right?"

She smiled softly," Of course, I can always feel a certain pair of cuban eyes on my ass; twentyfour seven," seeing that he was enticed.

" You do have a nice ass Lil; a sexy one, "he growled. Lilly tried hard not to get so aroused but had found that she couldn't, she was still very wet, needing more of him. The problem was that they enjoyed having sex together so much, it made it hard for them to be apart.

Scotty now spoke," How about we order in some chinese and have our own version of a Valentine's Day Dinner, here."

With a smile, Lilly nodded," Sure, that sounds good," knowing that tonight was going to be even better. Around 5pm, Scotty placed the order for delievery as the two waited for their meals to arrive, but when it did, that's when Lilly turned on some music.

" I'd never thought I'd been eatin chinese food on Valentine's Day," Lilly said," Would have liked a candlight dinner for two."

Scotty looked up at her for a second,"We can still have candlelight, without the cookin," as he got to go get some candles before lightening them. Once he sat back down on the couch, he then lovingly fed her some of his food, "So what does this sexy blonde partner detective of mine have in store for tonight?"


	4. The Ending to Perfect Day

_Sorry about this last chapter being so short, but I didn't intend to make this story drag on. Please enjoy and review_

* * *

As candles burned softly in the background, Lilly lay at the foot of the bed with both feet resting on top of the sheets. She parted her legs, in anticipation, while growing wet with arousal. Her valentine stood in front of her, his chocolate eyes gazing down at her nude, porclein skin. The warmth of his hands, as they rested on each of her theighs, while heated continued burning inside of her core.

Her legs now wrapped around his waist, as Scotty shovered himself deep into her. Lilly threw her head back in pleasure, feeling his cock pounding hard and fast. She wanted him to make her have the most intense orgasms; tonight. It wasn't because today was Valentine's Day, but because she yearned to have her partner, best friend and now lover do this to her.

" Scotttyyyy!," she moaned," Harder," needing him to fulfill her own desires ,as they continued kissing. He groaned in pleasure, while increasing the speed while twisting it up a notch. That only caused Lilly to become more vocal; something that Scotty enjoyed hearing, " You like it like this or this," as he increased what he was doing.

" RIGHT THERE!," Lilly cried out,feeling him hitting a certain spot, " Scottyyy, please," begging him for more pleasure.

The desire was growing heavily, as their breaths turned into heavy pants. His body, bangining hard against her, but the speed kept on increasing, until he felt Lilly's inner muscler clentching extrmely hard around him. She screamed loudly, as Scotty soon came hard;filling her center with his didn't stop from there, until they were lying on the bed, breathing extremely hard.

Scotty now leaned over; capturing her lips," I love you," telling her tell while looking into her blue eyes. To him that was the most important thing, that he could ever say, as she slowly pulled him back down; for yet another long kiss.

Afterwards, Lilly got up and headed into the bathroom to freshen up, but knew that she still had to give him his own seductive gift. Her body now felt even sexier, before coming out. By now, the wild cat inside of Lilly, had already taken over this situation.

He however instantly grew aroused over her wild cat side, as Scotty felt her pushing him back down onto the bed. The anticipation of what she might do to him was a bit too much, knowing that Lilly had a very wild side to her when it came to sex.

In fact, Scotty found himself moaning loudly in Spanish, while she continued moving back and forth on top of him. What she was doing to him, made him feel so good yet at the same time didn't want her to stop.

Lilly didn't while grinding her hips against his," You like it, what about this," causing him gasp," I've always wanted to fuck you Scotty exactly like this," as she turned up the passion into a huge notch.

Steam now filled up the windows, while their bodies moved together. Not in a million years, did Scotty ever feel this good," Lilly," he breathed, harder through his nose, trying to hold it back, before the feeling passed.

That's when his hand smacked her ass hard, causing Lilly to gasp in pleasure," SCOTTY OH!", she moaned loudly. He knew exactly what she had been craving for him to do," Against, " demanding this while her hips moved in a fast speed.

Scotty pants grew hard and heavy, feeling himself closer again. His mouth was open, as he panted frantically. He was so close, before gasping loudly intense pleasure.

Lilly now collasped down on top of him, while his hand hand now rested against her chest. They both were feeling each other's rapid heartbeat, " I love you," she heard him whisper.

"I love you too," Lilly replied softly, pressing her lips to his chest. Although they already established a spicy sex life, the other aspect of their relationship was there, as she heard his heart now slowing down, as it continued calming her.

Scotty now removed his hand, while gently rubbing her back, before realizing that his girl was now fast asleep on his chest. He closed his eyes, listened to the sound of Lilly breathing in and out, knowing that they were each other's real Valentines.

" Happy Valentine's Day Lil," Scotty whispered as he closed his eyes.

Soon their hearts were beating steadily, while Scotty continued to hold his beautiful Valentine, while a velvet box lay on the nightstand;nearby.

* * *

The end....


End file.
